1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet flushing system. More specifically, the invention is a dual toilet tank system that efficiently uses, and considerably reduces, the amount of water used to flush sewage and other wastes, which, in turn, saves the user on water and sewer bills and promotes water conservation.
2. Background of the Invention
Water consumption, potable or otherwise, can be costly to consumers depending on the demand. In many metropolitan areas, wastewater is recycled and the costs are passed to the consumer. In some areas of the world, water is a premium commodity because of geography, availability, economy and/or weather conditions. Modern toilets consume much of the available water, but they are very inefficient because the same amount of water is used to flush both liquid and solid wastes.
Thus, a dual toilet tank system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.